Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life!
by LittleMissyArisu
Summary: I'm going to make it short and sweet. This story is based off of the song Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life! :D It inspired me to make this story. This could be rated K, but I rated it T for a little later. I really hope you like my story it's the very first one! GAH! I'm really bad at summaries... 。 イタイ
1. First Meeting

My first Story ever!~ :D I hope you like it! 3 Review Review Review! I know you're going to get really tired of me saying that.

* * *

The town of Hirukai, a beautiful very well-populated area, not many visitors though. Mostly because it's eerie rumors about the legend of cats, but those rumors were started by the villagers themselves. Well, mostly the legend of a handsome black cat. Len was what he went by on these streets. Len is a cat. Yes, a cat, but not the ones that have four legs. He has two legs, and two arms. He is a half-breed created by a wizard who was passing through town and had taken a liking to him, but that's a long story I'll tell much later. He was the first of many half-breeds such as himself, most of them like him. Living on the streets as rogue cats, having the easiest life doing things such as stealing fish, eating scraps, making their own rules but then there were many unlike him. The pampered few, the ones that got fed and had the ridiculous collar around their necks! Most cats were now half-breeds so he didn't see many full-breeds around, anymore.

"Tsk," he said staring at them, as they get petted by their masters.

Len was sitting on a rooftop were he could get a pretty high view. There were little "branches" that spread to each house, which many cats used to go to these houses and steal food. Looking at cats getting petted passes time, but it burned a deep hole in his heart. The cats betrayed their heritage! It was despicable living with those disgusting humans, who had hurt people like them. Len didn't like it not one bit. He hated all the cats that lived with the humans.

Except one...

She was a beauty. She went by the name Gumi. It was beautiful, like her. Her white fur made his skin tingle all over. He is the bravest cat on this planet, but why can't he manage to talk to this wonderful girl? This girl was the only reason he could stand looking at all the cats getting pampered, because she is one of them. That gold collar and bell around her neck made him cringe every time he saw it. He wanted to yank it right off! He can't do that if he can't even get close to her. Her. Her. Her. His mind couldn't escape the thoughts of her! Her luscious tail, her beaming smile, her amazing eyes, her-

"What're you doing?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He had unacknowledged that he had moved close to her window and put his hand on her balcony about to climb up and inside of her home. He pulled back his hand instinctively.

Dumbfounded, he pointed to his noise and asked, "Watashi?"_*****_

She gave him a blank look, "Who else, silly?"

Len imagined her smiling at him, and his eyes glowed a bit. He has done it! He talked to the person he had been staring at for the past month. He was ecstatic, but there was no time to celebrate. He had to reply, or she's probably think he was a big weirdo. Len gulped then instantly changed his whole personality. He smirked looking at her. This was the real him, and he knew it. Putting the moves on her, he held out his hand smoothly as he leaned against the balcony rail using his cat-like balance.

"Would you like to play with me?" he asked showing off his fangs a little.

"Are you crazy?" she asked rolling her eyes.

**BANG.** His heart dropped a little. He shook it off and kept trying, "A cat has only got to live once, so having fun is our purpose! Come on~"

"Incorrect grammar.'A cat only has one life to live, so our purpose is to have fun.'" she corrected frowning.

**BANG. BANG.** His heart's dreams were cracking, "May I rip that collar off your neck? So you can become a normal cat?" he said gaining his own little attitude.

"Being a rogue cat is normal? Ha. I beg to differ!" she said giving him a glare.

What was she? She was not the princess he'd been longing her to be! Since he had laid eyes on her, she'd been a fairy tale! She's certainly not acting like one! What's with her? Why is she so against having a friend?

"Hello? Mr. Rogue?"

**BANG. BANG. BANG.** Len vowed to keep his cool, so he backed away from the balcony by an inch or two. "Being a rogue rocks! I get to steal my fish and chase my pigeons. All you do is walk around in a house all day! BORING! ~" he chimed grinning.

Gumi was taken back a little. Yes. He hit a soft spot. "W-Well, I get naps! I spend time with my human and get petted!" her comeback failing.

Len laughed, "I watch humans work and laugh when I steal their food! After that, I simply eat then take a nap on a rooftop. Humans stink! Why would I want to be petted by them?" he laughed a little harder when the look on her face told him she was a bit hurt.

Len felt a little bad guessing he went too far, "Look! Look! I'll let you try an apple. Have you tried an apple before?" he asked softening his expression.

Gumi looked at him and pouted a little, "No, I have not. What are they?"

He smiled really wide, "They're really juicy! Juicier than salmon! They taste sweet and have an amazing aroma."

Her look told him that she was hooked, time to reel her in! "I'll show you. So, take my hand, and jump out!" he held out his hand.

She was reaching, reaching. Just a little closer. He would make her his, for sure. An inch away- Why'd she pull back? She wanted to taste the good life, he could feel it. What was keeping her in that stupid house? He took a deeper look inside, someone entered the doorway. A blonde. A girl...a human! The thing that kept unrequited love from being requited! He'd make her forget about that human...

"Gumi, What're you doing? You could get hurt!" the human yelled, and Gumi turned pale.

He turned around and waved hiding his smile, "Looks like you're in trouble. Bye. Bye. I had fun! ~" he said in a melodic tone.

"WAIT!" He turned around hoping the human's rage at her would change her mind.

"You can back tomorrow, okay? I'll be waiting! Cat's Honor!" Gumi said smiling.

GAH. She'd used his weakness to her benefit; her smile was all it took. He chuckled and corrected, "Rogue's honor." he said with a toothy grin and went on his way thinking, _I definitely won't give up, not yet!_

* * *

**Incoming Message from LittleMissyArisu**-

Thanks for reading the first chapter~! Hope you loved it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

*****I learned that in Japan when they don't know who the person is talking to they say "Watashi?" meaning, "Me?" in Japanese. Instead of pointing to their chest like we English do. They point to their nose.

Review please! Constructive criticism I will take~ I want to make this story as great as I can for the viewers! ~

Just for you who loved my title and didn't read the summary. This story is BASED off of a song, called "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life!" :D All credits go to the songwriters, but I created this story using my on little twists in turns! :D In NO WAY, am I literally COPING off of the song! I know the guidelines & rules are all like, "No COPY!" similar to a stereotypical angry Japanese man. XD If I am breaking the rule in anyway. I'll happily delete this story. ;o

-Arisu


	2. Teasing

Gomen! It took a long time to update. I was brain dead! REVIEW~ (ToT) Please don't get annoyed with me saying that!

**-Arisu**

* * *

"KYAAAAHHHH!" a screech was heard throughout the empty house.

**Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. **

"Gumi! Get your butt back in this shower!" a voice yelled.

**Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat.**

Gumi ran out of the bathroom stark naked. She ran to the kitchen, her owner ran after her with a bath towel around her. They challenged each other mimicking each other's steps. Gumi smirked at the human trying to compete with her. She made a false move to the left, her owner still mimicking her moves, and Gumi quickly changed directions and continued the chase. She ran to her and her owner's room, Gumi achieved her mission, when she dashed in and locked the door.

"Gumi, Unlock this door right now!" she screamed.

Gumi frowned sliding down the door. She really didn't like water, so this happened often. She stared at the door knock it turned back and forth. Gumi sighed, as the pounding stopped. She pulled the covers off of their bed and around her feeling a little chilly. Then she looked at the ceiling, and started to doze off.

Len's face drifted into her mind, she shook her head. His big smile wiggled its way through. He had visited every day for a week now, and at the same time. He had always said the same thing when leaving.

"_Jump out the window. You can start being the cat you were born to be!"_

She always let him down though, because she couldn't leave her owner behind. Gumi was all the girl had. She couldn't let her down. Without Gumi what would she become? She wouldn't dare think about that. Gumi broke out of her trance, and looked out the window. It had become dark. She frowned as her thoughts drifted to Len again, and began to stare at the ceiling. He should've been here by n-; a chill broke her train of thought. Something spooky was watching her. Her eyes searched around the room.

"Found you." She said rolling her eyes.

Glowing eyes blinked from outside of her window, and a smirk arose with it.

"Hey Gumi~" the mouth chimed.

"Baka, Len-kun just climb in…" she frowned.

"Ah! Gumi-chan, you're no fun!" he whined as he did as told.

"Whatever!" she threw a nearby book at him.

He caught it smirking, "You're such a tease, Gumi! All you have is a blanket around your waist and you're letting a man in your home. How indecent!" he threw the book down and walked closer to her.

Gumi gulped and shook her head, as her tail tapped against the wooden floor furiously, "Kagamine Len! If you don't back off, I-I'll scream! S-So scram!" she threatened pointing at him as his figure moved swiftly toward her.

His shadow over her own then she opened her mouth to scream. Len quickly put his hand over her mouth to shush her, and kissed her forehead. Gumi was a bit surprised, but licked his hand anyway.

"GUMI?" he yelped like a little girl.

Gumi giggled, "You're scared of germs, ?" her voice muffled.

Len started to blush still keeping his hand over her mouth. She licked his hand again, giggling.

"GAHHH!" he screamed moving his hand, and wiped it off on his pants.

She pulled his collar down and met her face to his, "Teasing sometimes is taken way too far."

Suddenly, he pecked her own the lips.

"Sheesh, you should know better, _sweetie_. Don't tease, the Teaser~" He was laughing too hard to notice he was getting pushed toward the window.

She was blushing like mad, but kept her head down to hide it. "You're an ass, ya' know! A real ass!" she yelled.

He climbed out the window unconsciously, "Sorry, I'll let you get me back later!" He looked around noticing he was outside. "HEY!"

"I'm not a stupid woman, _sweetie_!" she stated and closed the window leaving Len with a dumb look on his face.

* * *

**Incoming message for LittleM****issyArisu-**

You like?

I hope it satisfied the T rating a little. He was just teasing her! I had to make it a brief meeting, because I feel like Gumi would have kicked him out for teasing her like that! I sure would have! ;D

Review! ~

Sorry, This one is a bit shorter than the first one. I was a bit sad when I realized that. QAQ I hope you still like it...I made this chapter around 1AM, so I'm not sure how good it really is...

-Arisu


End file.
